


Hey! Eu tenho namorado!

by Queen_Eliz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Choi San/Song Mingi, Semana Queen_Eliz Desapegando, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Sweet, seongjoong
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz
Summary: “Hongjoong estava cansado daquela festa, suportando estar ali somente para ajudar seu amigo a, finalmente, falar com o seu crush.Ajudar Mingi não era o problema, o que o irritava era que ninguém ali parecia enxergar sua aliança e muito menos escutar toda vez que ele dizia que tinha um namorado.”| Disponível no Social Spirit |
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Song Mingi - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Hey! Eu tenho namorado!

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, tudo bom amorecos? Eu tô super animada hoje!!! Enfim estou dando início a gloriosa “Semana Queen Eliz Desapegando”!!  
> O que é isso? Bem eu tenho uma renca de oneshot guardada (como essa aqui) e durante todos os dias dessa semana vou publicar uma história!
> 
> Essa oneshot curtinha foi inspirada nesse tweet [aqui](https://twitter.com/vic_star07_/status/1284210433407234048?s=20)

Hongjoong estava entediado. Que ironia, logo em uma festa.

Qualquer um que conhecesse um pouco do temperamento do platinado, podia dizer que ele estava sem saco pra aquele lugar apenas pela maneira que seus pés balançavam sem parar e batiam no balcão do bar improvisado.

Com um suspiro, e um gole da cerveja, virou a cabeça para o lado para encontrar seu amigo idiota que o arrastou até ali. Hongjoong precisou abafar um riso assim que viu Mingi se esticando na ponta dos pés, no intuito de ficar ainda mais alto, e varrer a pista de dança com os olhos. _“Como se ele precisasse se esticar com essa altura”_ , pensou, mas manteve sua boca calada.

Imitou os movimentos do amigo — exceto a parte de ficar na ponta dos pés, não ia adiantar de muita coisa —, com os olhos atentos, tentou procurar a figura do ser humano que encantou Mingi e o fez lhe arrastar, depois das aulas da faculdade, até a festa programada por um dos diretórios acadêmicos. Talvez fosse o curso de ADM, ou de Economia, não se lembrava mais e não se importava muito também.

Depois de procurar um pouco, ainda não tinha avistado San, aka _O_ crush de seu melhor amigo. Nas últimas semanas, Hongjoong tinha sido obrigado a ouvir sem parar a tagarelice de Mingi sobre San e tudo que admirava nele. Bem, não que ele odiasse isso de verdade, pois mesmo que seu amigo estivesse se comportando bobamente, lhe deixava feliz ver ele se interessando assim por outra pessoa. Que alguém tivesse chamado sua atenção e ele estivesse pronto para superar aquele-ex-que-nunca-em-hiposete-alguma-devia-ser-nomeado.

O mais velho estava sim, muito feliz por Mingi ter um novo interesse amoroso e estava confiante de tentar algo com ele. Com a ajuda de Seonghwa, que era da mesma turma que San, apresentaram os dois e conseguiram que eles trocassem seus telefones.

Aparentemente, hoje era o encontro que os dois marcaram, e como todo bom melhor amigo, Hongjoong estava ali para garantir que Mingi não bebesse demais antes de sua paquera chegar. Era normal estar nervoso em seu primeiro encontro, então ele seria o apoio moral de seu amigo.

Mas onde estávamos mesmo? Ah, sim! Na figura baixinha de cabelos platinados que não parava de revirar os olhos. Hongjoong não estava irritado quando chegou. Apesar do cansaço já lhe alcançar — quinta-feira são os piores dias —, a festa parecia muito legal. A música era boa; a cerveja estava bem gelada e era servida aos montes; a iluminação não irritava seus olhos e era um lugar arejado e confortável de estar.

Sua irritação e vontade de sumir dali com um passe de mágica, começou nas cantadas que recebeu. A guria era bonita, sua voz não era manhosa e ela parecia ser bem divertida também, ela chegou bem humorada e com educação, mas ele tem um namorado, por isso com a mesma educação da moça, Joong a dispensou com um sorriso no rosto, mostrando o anel que Seonghwa tinha comprado pra ele quando fizeram três anos de namoro.

A segunda garota não demorou a chegar, apenas dez minutos que ele dispensou a loira anterior, uma ruiva mais desinibida tentou um movimento contra ele. E, de novo, com um sorriso mais educado no rosto dispensou-a. Na terceira vez, um rapaz forte e robusto ficou do seu lado no balcão, e como quem não quer nada tentou tirar ele para dançar. Convite recusado, é claro. Não que ele não pudesse dançar com outras pessoas, na verdade ele amava dançar, mas se sentia mais confortável quando fazia com amigos ou conhecidos.

Quando o quarto rapaz chegou junto, Hongjoong estalou a língua com força. O que diabos estava acontecendo hoje?

Ok, ele sabia que era bonito. Tinha plena consciência de que, quando se produzia mais um pouco, ele atraia mais olhares que o normal. Mas esse dia não era o caso. Sua blusa preta era grande demais para si — até porque era de Seonghwa —, usava jeans comuns, um pouco rasgados estilizados por si próprio, e um tênis meio sujo da semana toda. Hongjoong não havia tido tempo de se preparar, e também não tinha vontade, a noite era sobre Mingi e não ele. Então, por que caralhos todas aquelas pessoas estavam tentando entrar em suas calças naquela festa?

— Acho que vou ao banheiro rapidinho, tudo bem você ficar aqui? — Mingi teve que se abaixar um pouco para que seu rosto estivesse próximo do ouvido de seu amigo, a música alta certamente atrapalharia que ele ouvisse. Hongjoong quase foi irônico com ele, língua coçando para dizer que eles poderiam ir embora, aquele lugar já tinha dado o que tinha que dar, mas mordeu a mesma quando viu os olhos pidões do mais alto.

— Claro que sim, aonde mais eu iria? — mesmo que o traço de raiva estivesse em sua voz por não querer estar ali, se fosse Mingi pedindo ele estaria.

Assim que o moreno se afastou, meio cabisbaixo, Hongjoong virou-se de costas para os corpos que se mexiam na pista de dança, pediu outra breja para Yunho, o rapaz que cuidava do bar naquela noite, e deixou que o álcool lhe distraísse um pouco do tédio e da raiva.

Hongjoong não tinha problemas com as cantadas, mas parecia que desde o dia que enfiou um anel em seu dedo que estava chovendo gente atrás dele e de seu namorado, com os mais criativos pedidos. Era chato, pois alguns não sabiam quando parar de insistir, e tentavam algum toque, no cabelo ou nas mãos, e isso era uma porcaria. 

O que o irritava mais ainda era o fato de não ter Seonghwa ali consigo.

Seu namorado idiota devia estar ali, mas ele dispensou Hongjoong dizendo que tinha algo muito importante para fazer naquela noite. _“Humpf! Mais importante que eu, é mole?”_

Sua destra segurava a long neck, levando-a até seus lábios para mais um gole, quando ele sentiu a raiva dentro de si borbulhar e ficar prestes a explodir com um toque. Ele podia lidar com as cantadas, ele podia desviar de qualquer mão boba, mas ter sua cintura envolvida e segurada, como um abraço por trás, aí já era demais. Quem esse filho de uma boa senhora achava que é?

Com um baque forte no balcão, soltou sua bebida e virou-se para dar um belo de um tapa e um xingo no dono atrevido daquele braço.

— Hey! Mas que porra, eu tenho um namorado! — sua voz morreu em sua garganta assim que se deu de cara com o atrevido que lhe abraçava.

— Tem é? — o tom de sua voz era baixo, controlado como sempre. Ele tinha um sorriso lindo e convencido no rosto, que Hongjoong queria tirar com um soco bem dado e um beijo ao mesmo tempo.

— Ah, oi namorado — Hongjoong se xingou internamente por estar corando. Ele juraria de pé junto que era por causa das cervejas que tomou, mas a verdade era que a vermelhidão de seus bochechas aumentava cada vez mais devido a intensidade com que Seonghwa lhe encarava. _Idiota._

— Oi namorado — a voz do Hwa era divertida. Seu sorriso aumentando quando notou como o mais baixo ficou bravo por ter sido pego de surpresa.

— Achei que tinha algo mais importante pra fazer hoje, me largou aqui pra sofrer sozinho aturando esse festa chata e o Mingi esperando pelo _zé mané_ do San. — falou revirando os olhos, se ajeitando mais confortável no abraço que Seonghwa lhe dava. Ele se esforçava para ainda parecer raivoso, mas o sorriso que estava brotando no canto de seus lábios o entregava. E, também, seu namorado o conhecia muito bem.

— Sim, eu tinha algo mais importante. Que era convencer o _“zé mané”_ do San a parar de besteira e entrar de vez nessa festa e se encontrar com o _“zé mané”_ do seu amigo.

— Ah… então era por isso que você não quis vir…

— Precisava garantir que San não corresse para as colinas por medo de encarar o cara por quem está caidinho — conforme ele falava, virou seu corpo de maneira que, agora, eles estavam de lado e Hongjoong podia ver a pista de dança que antes estava sendo bloqueada pela figura alta de Seonghwa.

Sorriu bobo quando viu Mingi e San. Eles eram dois idiotas, ambos com um penhasco um pelo outro e morrendo de medo de dar o primeiro passo. Isso lembrava muito…

— Eles me lembram a gente — Hwa disse, também olhando o futuro casal.

— Sim, San é besta igual você, que perdeu a oportunidade de me beijar mais cedo.

— Besta, é? — O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha, gesto que o tornava intimidador.

— Sim, e continua sendo, me deixando aqui sozinho para ser cantando por todo mundo! — sua intenção era provocar o moreno e deu mais do que certo. Um traço de ciúmes surgiu nos olhos de Seonghwa.

Eles não eram controladores um com o outro, mas o moreno era sem dúvidas um pouco mais ciumento e facilmente provocado por Hongjoong. Por isso não foi surpresa nenhuma quando, sem qualquer aviso, o platinado teve sua boca tomada pelos lábios carnudos do outro.

Seonghwa podia sentir o gosto do álcool que Hongjoong havia tomado, a tontura que lhe aplacou sendo difícil de decidir se era causada pela bebida ou pelos lábios quentes que sugava com força — spoiler: era por causa do namorado.

Mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos, eles não tinham perdido a paixão ardente que sentiam um pelo outro. Seus beijos pareciam sempre os primeiros, ansiosos. Algumas vezes, tão profundos que parecia que não tinham se visto à dias ou meses. Era capaz de deixar suas mentes nubladas, mas também capaz de clarear qualquer pensamento.

Era uma sensação estranha de sentir as coisas se encaixando. Fazendo sentido. Quando Seonghwa o abraçava assim durante o beijo, seus braços se esforçando para que não tivesse nenhum espaço entre seus corpos, por mais apertado que fosse, Hongjoong se sentia livre como o vento. Para Seonghwa, ter o namorado ali, seguro em seu domínio, é o acalento de seu coração.

Se separaram apenas quando o mais baixo bateu nos ombros largos do moreno, precisando de ar. Quando confirmaram que seus amigos estavam, definitivamente, conversando e dançando, e ninguém estava correndo para as colinas ou se escondendo no banheiro, sentiram que era seguro voltar para casa. Mesmo que o humor do baixinho estivesse melhor, ele exigia que fosse fodido até dissipar o estresse de seu corpo, e seu namorado concordaria e o seguiria até a morte nisso.

Alguns dos rapazes e garotas que tentaram a sorte com Hongjoong suspiraram tristes por ver ele saindo na garupa da moto do Hwa. Sabendo que, eles podiam tentar o quanto quisesse, o coração do platinado só tinha lugar para uma pessoa.

E a vaga já tinha sido preenchida.

**Author's Note:**

> E então??!! Espero que tenham gostado, de verdade! Se cuidem e bebam bastante água! ^^
> 
> ↬ De nenhuma maneira essa fanfic retrata a realidade ou tem o intuito de denegrir ou prejudicar a imagem dos artistas. É apenas um trabalho de fã para fã.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/breathforMX) | [Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/dearladyeliza)


End file.
